Angela Hibiscus
is the commander of the Capitalist Corporations PMC Moss Green.Heavy Object: Dominions 70% Chapter 1 Part 10 Etymology A is a type of flower. Appearance Angela is a woman with an ample chest, silver hair and brown skin. She wears Moss Green's uniform with several simplified medals denoting her high rank.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 16 Personality Angela is a commanding woman. She worries about her unit's reputation being soiled by suffering casualties fighting the inferior soldiers that rely on Objects, ordering her men to fall back even when they could finish off the enemy. However, she also showed some attachment to her men. She had taken the soldiers who had finished boot camp to normal battlefields like the Ame-no-Darin mission since she couldn’t bear to immediately throw them into the ruthless Northern Restricted Zone. She intended to let them prove themselves and earn a few medals before sending them to the "true hell".Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 17 She looks down on the normal soldiers who have grown rusty by relying on Objects. While she would have been fine with her soldiers dying in battle on the Northern Restricted Zone, she was angry that they'd died fighting the 37th, considering it below them and a shameful death since she wasn't treating the 37th's soldiers as fellow humans. Chronology Dominion 70% Angela led her men into infiltrating the Ame-no-Darin by tricking the defenders by using spoofed identifiers.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 8 When they encountered the 37th's inflitrators, she and her soldiers attacked them. They avoided the corridor the 37th had littered with traps by simply taking a shortcut through the wall using explosives.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 9 One of Moss Green's soldiers detonated one of the traps by shooting it, but the 37th's non-lethal approach to the traps saved their own lifes. Quenser managed to trip another of the 37th's traps, releasing undiluted bleach. This stopped Moss Green's from finishing them off or chasing them, as Angela ordered her men to fall back so as to not suffer any casualties from the trap, which would have affected the unit's reputation. She later received a report from her unit's sniper, who informed her of the 37th's goal of interfering with the secondary power supply to cause a blackout. Angela asked her sergeant major how the operation to sink the Ame-no-Darin was going, and was told that the unit had already taken over the central power supply and could begin flooding the Ame-no-Darin's interior at any time. However, she was also informed that if the blackout happened they would need to blow up each individual valve, which would take a lot of time considering the over 2500 valves. Thus, she sent part of her men to take down the Legitimacy Kingdom soldiers heading towards the sixth secondary power supply, ordering to blow it up if they couldn't secure it.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 14 Angela confronted the 37th's soldiers on their way to the next secondary power supply after the team she sent after them was wiped out by the Baby Magnum's fire support. Heivia asked her to consider the battle a tie and told her to withdraw before the Baby Magnum wiped the rest of her soldiers; but Angela taunted him, reminding him that Moss Green's goal was to sink the Ame-no-Darin, which could be achieved from the central power supply. The Ame-no-Darin started to sink because of the flooding, shaking the entire structure. She caused Quenser to fall to a lower level and jumped after him. Once in the lower level she taunted Quenser over the radio, reminding him of the huge difference in combat skill between them. When Quenser pointed out she had already won once the Ame-no-Darin began to sink, she stated that now that their primary objective had been completed she could deal with a more personal objective, taking revenge for her fallen subordinates. She managed to sneak on Quenser, but he knocked her out using the shockwave of his Hand Axe, having previously protected himself by putting on his diving suit's helmet. While being extracted from the Ame-no-Darin, Quenser woke up the tied Angela to ask her about the missing parts of the structure, and she told him about the self-defense PMC having used the Ame-no-Darin as a workshop to built a new model of Object.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 18Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 20 Skills and Abilities Angela is an officer from Moss Green, a veteran of the battlefiled in the Northern European Restricted Zone where Objects are forbidden. She's far superior to most soldiers from other parts of the world. She carries a handgun and a large military knife. She's skilled enough with her handgun to shoot accurately well above the weapon's normal range. She was also capable of sneaking behind Quenser swiftly yet almost silently despite the water puddle covering the floor. References Category:Characters Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Female